Chests
Fame is all fine and dandy, but what every adventurer dreams of is fortune! The sound a chest makes when it drops is almost as greatly anticipated as the Ding! sound when gaining an adventure level. If you are near death, be careful; some chests may be traps that will cause damage when you open them. Below is a list of the types of chests found in EverQuest II. Chests that contain "loot" (items you can put in your inventory) may have items of differing rarity (quality) with a variety of descriptions, like Treasured or Fabled. To learn more, see the descriptions of item rarity. Small Chest right|thumb|Small Chest Common in frequency, these chests often contain crafting tomes. In the Shattered Lands, the only other treasure from these chests is rated Uncommon at most. Starting with the Desert of Flames expansion, small chests can also contain Treasured items. See also Small Chest, a common monster in The Estate of Unrest. Note that on the Outpost of the Overlord and the Queen's Colony this same graphic may be used for Ornate Chests (visual proof). Also note that in some raid zones such as the Inner Temple of The Silent City (where Godking Anuk resides), a small chest may drop containing 10+ rare Adept spells. It will have the same graphic as the small chest shown here, but it will be called "a small chest," not "Small Chest," and should not be confused with the chests that are actually mobs or traps in other zones. Small chests are never trapped, and as such do not require a Scout to disarm them. However, disarming them will give the opportunity for advancing skill in Disarming. Treasure Chest right|thumb|Treasure Chest Adept tomes are the most common items found in these chests, although some decent armor will sometimes appear. They contain at least one item tagged with the "Treasured" title, although they may contain rare crafting ingredients, depending on the tier. Ornate Chest right|thumb|Ornate Chest Contains at least one "Legendary" item, and usually drops from named creatures. However, there is a chance that one will drop from epic "trash" and heroic "trash" mobs from many zones. (For example, the Echoes of Faydwer zone The Acadechism has a reputation for the most Ornate Chests from non-named mobs.) Exquisite Chest right|thumb|Exquisite Chest Considered the motherlode of drops, these chests are rare and will contain at least one item of "Fabled" quality as well as additional items of Legendary quality. Exquisite chests from non-named mobs will usually contain just a Master spell book. False Chests right|thumb|A false chest in [[The Estate of Unrest]] Not all chests offer up treasure and riches. Some chests in EverQuest II appear when monsters are killed, but contain other monsters. The appearance of these chests is slightly different from regular treasure chests, although you may see the same name on them as the regular treasure chest (e.g., a small chest). These mimics can be safely ignored. As long as you don't try to open them (or disarm), they will disappear or remain otherwise inert. Companion Chests The cloak may be a lie, but the treasure chests aren't. On April 1st 2008, treasure chests were changed into what cannot be denied is a Norrath version of Portal's "Weighted Companion Cube." Summon Chests Since Update:65 it is possible to summon chests. If you want to open or disarm a chest you need to be within 10 meters of the chest. If a chest get's stuck further away and you can't reach it to open or disarm it you can summon the chest to your feet and open it then. To summon the chest, right click it and choose the Summon option or target it and use the /summon command (/sum). If you use the /summon command without a target, it will attempt to summon the closest chest to you. The maximum range for summon is 50 meters. You can summon a chest only one time. Category:EverQuest II Category:User Guides